


Child of Light

by Troublethecat



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically despite being named Kiran still, Canon-Typical Violence, Idiots in Love, Kiran is Not From Our World, Kiran is a Healer, M/M, Or do they?, Parallels with My Units like Robin Corrin and Byleth Intensify, Partial Canon Rewrite, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Summoner OC - Freeform, The Robin parallels do not include amnesia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublethecat/pseuds/Troublethecat
Summary: The Summoner was said to come from another world, but it never said which world. Enter a Summoner who hails from a world that is very much not Modern Day Earth. While this Kiran is about as kind and earnest a summoner as anyone could ask for, he holds many secrets that not even he knows. Ones that might spell trouble for Askr and the Order somewhere down the line.
Relationships: Alfonse/Bruno | Zacharias (past relationship), Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Sharon | Sharena & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fire Emblem Fic and somehow it's about FEH. Ah well. I'm not sure whether I'll make this an actual continuous story or a series of one-shots focusing only on expansions of key canon moments, seasonal events, and interactions with certain heroes interwoven with what original plot I've come up with for this version of the Summoner. It'll probably be the later because I might actually be able to continue it more easily that way. Anyway, please leave a comment and tell me what you think?

The world that Kiran had come from had been beautiful, but cold. Not in temperature. The springs and summers had been warm enough. But Kiran had spent his life in gold and white marble halls with a few servants and tutors and the occasional visit from his Elder Sister and Aunt for company. They had never allowed him to leave those halls, except to visit the garden. Not until he was summoned to Askr. 

"That sounds so lonely!" Sharena had exclaimed the first time she asked about it, and Alfonse couldn't help but silently agree. 

"What about your parents?" Alfonse asked.

The Summoner blinked at them with confused golden eyes. He frowned. "Father sometimes comes to check on me, I don't believe I've seen mother more than once…" 

"But it's okay!" He added quickly in response to the looks the three Askr natives gave him. "I had the gardens to play in whenever I wanted and Aunty and Elder Sister would teach me all kinds of things whenever they come over." 

This didn't do much to reassure anyone, but Sharena was quick to break the tension. "And now you have us!" She said brightly, taking Kiran by the shoulders. "Once we get back to our headquarters, I'll show you all kinds of fun things we can do there. I'm sure we'll be great friends Kiran!"

"Friends?" The Summoner repeated, with wonder and an almost painful amount of hope filling that word.

Sharena nods, smiling. "Yep! Now come on! We're almost there already."

As his sister began to lead the Summoner away, chattering merrily about Askr, the Order and the Heroes already waiting for them back home, Alfonse trailed behind them, lost in thought. He couldn't help wondering why Kiran's family had locked him away like that. Did it have anything to do with why it seemed he’d taken to his new role almost as if he were born to it? He already wielded Breidablik as if it were an extension of himself. As easily as Alfonse wielded his sword, despite what an odd device it was. That he was already well learned in tactics and strategy wasn’t quite so odd if he were noble born but-

"Alfonse! Hey, brother, you'd better hurry or you'll get left behind." Sharena called, breaking the prince from his thoughts. 

"Ah, sorry. I'm coming." Alfonse picked up the pace. He'd worry about it later. Perhaps he would try asking Kiran more questions once they were safely back at the castle.

He was soon distracted from that line of thought by the war against Embla and Veronica’s continued attempts at conquering the worlds that the Heroes hailed from. Still, he learned a few more things aside from that. One was that Kiran was amazingly ignorant of the world beyond the castle he’d grown up in. This shouldn’t have been too surprising, but having to explain what a festival was to someone not that much older than him was still disconcerting. 

Still, there was something rather endearing about the amount of enthusiasm and excitement he greeted every new sight and experience with. He bombarded the trio with questions and Alfonse soon found he was the one who answered most of them. Kiran didn't even mind when the prince would launch into impromptu history lessons, a habit that often bored and annoyed his other companions, Sharena especially.

"You know so much about these things your highness." The Summoner gushed, beaming at him. 

Alfonse felt his face grow warm and turned his gaze to stare ahead. "Ah, I just like to read a lot." 

"So do I. I do not believe the library in my home is as extensive, however."

The prince turned his attention back to his companion with a slight frown. "If you'd like, we can visit the library back the castle some time."

Kiran's smile grew brighter. "I'd love that. Thank you Lord Alfonse!"

Sharena giggled behind them. "Awww, look at you two. You're both getting along so well already!" There was a slight mischievous edge to her grin that made Alfonse wary. 

"Sharena," He sighed, "I'm only helping the Summoner learn more about our world. There's no need to look at me that way."

His sister exchanged a speaking glance with Anna, who joined her as she laughed again. "Yeah sure. Whatever you say, brother."

Kiran was now looking between the three of them with growing confusion. Before he could ask what they were talking about, Alfonse spoke again. 

"Perhaps we should focus on the mission," the prince gave an awkward cough. "Veronica's troops might be anywhere in this area and we should be ready just in case."

Having distracted everyone by reminding them of the mission, Alfonse sighed inwardly. He needed to be more careful. He'd promised himself he wouldn't get close to anymore Heroes after Zacharias, but the Summoner's warm and friendly demeanor and endless curiosity had caused him to lower his guard a moment. Kiran would have to return to his own world, eventually. He couldn't afford to get attached.

That thought brought to mind the Summoner's description of his home again and Alfonse paused. Did anyone deserve to return to such a lonely place?

Another thing that they soon learned, was that their Summoner was a gifted and somewhat unusual healer. 

It was unusual because he didn't require a stave the way other healers did, as they found out when Sharena received an injury during the next battle. 

It was a careless mistake. Kiran had been doing well directing the battle, but had accidentally sent the Princess in a direction that brought her in range of an ax wielding emblian soldier. Fortunately Alfonse was close enough to come to his sister's aid, but not before she received a nasty gash on her arm for her trouble. 

"Princess Sharena!" Kiran rushed over to her, "I'm so sorry! I should have paid more attention!"

"Ah hah, it's okay Kiran. I'm the one who should've been more careful. Ow…" Sharena threw a reassuring smile to the anxious Summoner, but couldn't quite help wincing as she put pressure on her own arm. "I-It's not too deep, so I should be fine for now." 

Anna ran over to join them, already fishing bandages from her bag. "I guess we'd better prioritize summoning a healer when we get back to the castle…"

"No, please. Let me see your arm Princess." The Summoner interrupted, holding a hand out to her.

"I already told to just call me Sharena." The Princess replied, but she did as instructed, taking her hand away from her arm for a moment. 

Kiran held his hand over the wound which began to glow with soft, white light. The gash started to mend as quickly as any healing spell they'd ever seen, just as Alfonse joined them. 

Sharena stared in awe, testing her newly healed arm once he was finished. "Wow! That's amazing Kiran!" 

Anna whistled, stashing her bandages back into her bag. "I'll say. I don't think I've ever seen anyone who healed without a stave before."

"Neither have I." Alfonse added, watching with curiosity as the Summoner drew his hand back.

Kiran scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Ah, it's not that useful. I can't heal like this from range at all like a normal healer." 

"With our current lack of a healer of any kind, it should still be plenty useful for the time being." Alfonse assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Anna nodded. "Right. And a bit of extra healing magic should still come in handy even once we do have a cleric or two." The Order Commander turned her attention to the road ahead. "Now come on everyone. We're almost back to safer territory, but there still might be enemies nearby." 

"Yeah, let's go!" Sharena cheered, racing off. "Boy, I can't wait until we're finally home."

"Sharena! Don't wander too far ahead." Alfonse called after his sister. Then he sighed. "I guess we'd better get moving ourselves, shouldn't we?"

Kiran nodded before the pair started off after their companions, walking side by side. 

"Princess Sharena sure has a lot of energy." Kiran observed with a laugh.

"That she does. I don't entirely blame her in this case. You're the first good thing to happen to us for a while, and she's always excited to meet new Heroes."

"Ah," Kiran looked a little embarrassed at that. "I'm not certain I would call myself a hero." 

The prince chuckled at that. "Of course you are. You're the Summoner. With your help we'll easily be able to gather enough Heroes of our own to fight back against the Embla empire and free the world's they've conquered."

After a moment, the Summoner nodded and smiled back at him. "I see. Then I will do everything that I can to help you, Lord Alfonse."

"I thank you, but to be honest I'm a little surprised that you're taking this so well. We dragged you away from your home into a war you had nothing to do with, after all." That was one thing that still bothered him. As grateful as he was to have the Summoner now. It still felt wrong to force a stranger who had never even seen a real battlefield before and had no combat capabilities to help them in a war in a different world than the one he'd come from while giving him no choice in the matter.

Kiran shook his head. "There's no need to worry about that, Lord Alfonse. I guess I was a bit disoriented at first, but I don't mind being here at all, even if it means getting involved in a war. Everything is so new here, and I've had no one my age to talk to before. I could never regret getting to see the world and make friends."

Alfonse fell silent at that. What could he say in the face of such a speech? He still remembered the hope in the other boy's voice when Sharena offered to be his friend. It seemed likely he wouldn't listen if he cautioned him against getting too attached to any of the Heroes. 

Perhaps he should try anyway. The young Summoner was likely to get his heart broken easier than Sharena. "… I think you should be careful about that. Neither you nor the Heroes you summon will stay here forever. Eventually, you'll have to return to your own worlds. If you get too attached to anyone, it may make things more… difficult when you eventually part ways."

Kiran seemed momentarily surprised at this speech before he wilted slightly. "Oh, I see… I understand." 

The look caused the prince to feel a sudden stab of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have said it like that. Before he could speak again, however, Kiran looked up again with a bright smile.

"It's alright. I'll just be sure to make a lot of fond memories while I'm here. Even if I don't get to stay, I'm sure I'll never forget anyone I meet here once I go… home." The Summoner explained. The cheerful tone only faltering slightly at the end.

Alfonse fell silent again at that speech. Before he could think to say anything else, Sharena called for them again from up ahead.

"Alfonse! Kiran! Hurry up! We're almost home!"

The prince returned his attention to the road in front of them to see that Sharena and Anna were further ahead than he'd thought they'd be.

"Ah, we're lagging behind. We'd better catch up." Alfonse said, picking up the pace.

Kiran followed suit, easily keeping pace with the taller boy as the castle came into view.

As Kiran and Alfonse caught up with the girls, Sharena looked over at the Summoner and grinned before gesturing ahead at the castle before them. "We're here~! Welcome to the castle of the Order of Heroes, Summoner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that healing without a stave/staff is a thing in Three Houses but Mercedes still uses a staff in Heroes, so.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new heroes arrive, and Kiran talks a little more about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffffft I am so sorry for taking so long to get another chapter out. Given my track record, it's shocking I even managed to write a second chapter. I hope this is enough. It's still kinda short. XD; I also didn't edit this one quite as heavily.

It didn't take long after Kiran arrived back at the castle for him to get to work summoning more heroes. One of the first heroes was Robin, a tactician from the World of Awakening. Needless to say, Robin was curious about the young summoner from the moment he met him. He couldn't help but sense a kindred spirit from the boy. They even looked somewhat alike. Aside from having similar robes, Kiran also sported white hair under his hood, though his hair was far fluffier, almost cloud-like and it was tinged with a gradient of gold at the ends.

Since the Summoner was also a tactician, Robin felt that the best course of action would be to discuss strategy for the next battle with him. Two heads were better one after all. So once it was decided where the Order would go next, Robin took Kiran aside to discuss what they knew of Embla's forces in that world and what the best strategies for dealing with them would be. 

So as they headed for the next battle against Embla in the World of Shadows, they spent the journey discussing the upcoming battle. He soon realized that while Kiran was still inexperienced and untested, he really did seem to have a good mind for battle tactics. Though he also found some of his suggestions a bit surprising, given Kiran’s personality. “That is.. a rather more underhanded tactic than I was expecting, but it does sound effective.” He admitted. 

Kiran gave him a confused look. "Underhanded? But my aunt always taught me that when they enemy out numbers you, you should try to gain any sort of advantage you can. Isn’t that right?"

"Ah yes, I suppose that’s true. Though there are limits to that.” It wasn’t as if the strategy Kiran had outlined fell outside of those limits either. Robin had only been surprised at the level of pragmatism. “Your aunt was the one who taught you?"

"Yes." The Summoner replied, smiling "She's father's main tactician. She also taught me how to heal." 

Robin nodded, smiling back. "She seems to have been a good teacher. Although nothing beats actual experience on the field. I think we should do well enough with you as the Order's tactician."

Kiran rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "Ah, you really think so? You seem far more experienced than I am." 

"I suppose, but you're the Summoner. I'm just an outside expert. I'll certainly support you, but I wouldn't want to intrude on your territory."

Kiran blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Eh? What do you mean? You're not intruding."

Robin just chuckled. "Oh, you'll understand one day. Now, I think perhaps you should go speak with Prince Alfonse. I'm sure he and Commander Anna will want to know what your plans for the next battle before we get there."

Kiran stared at him in confusion for a moment before nodding. "Ah, yes, of course. Thank you for your help, Robin." He said, before heading off to find Alfonse. 

Robin watched him go with a smile. Seeing the young Summoner with Askr's Prince certainly brought back memories. Alfonse was certainly a more thoughtful and level headed prince than Chrom had ever been, but there were still some obvious similarities. At least enough to make Robin miss his old friend. Though, he had no doubt he and the rest of the Shepherds would join him here before long. 

Watching as the younger tactician fell into step beside his prince, he couldn't help but hope whatever obstacles their bond faced wouldn't be quite as bad as what they'd had to deal with. Though he knew that was wishful thinking. There were too many unanswered questions about Kiran's origins. And who knew what lay ahead of them in the coming battles. 

He'd just have to do what he could to support them. It was the least he could do.

\---------

Lissa was the next person to arrive from the World of Awakening after Robin. She was also the first healer that Kiran managed to summon. Kiran was relieved by this since he didn't think his own healing would be that useful. The Yilssen Princess was quick to disagree with that.

"Aw, don't say that! An army can never have enough healers!" She pouted. " l mean, if you keep summoning people, this army's going to get pretty big anyway. And you're already going to have your hands full with summoning more heroes and being the Order's tactician too, so you can't handle all that and healing everyone on the battlefield too, right?"

"I guess so…" Kiran replied after some hesitation. 

"She's totally right!" Sharena chimed in to support her fellow princess. "You've already done plenty for us. We wouldn't want you to overburden yourself on our account. Let your friends help you. It's what we do!"

Kiran smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Eheh, I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Lissa laughed, "Goddess you really are like Robin. Is worrying too much about everything just a tactician thing?"

This just confused the summoner again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he doesn't do it all the time, but every now and then Robin starts getting stressed out about whether he's doing enough." Blonde cleric sighed. "I guess he did have a lot on his shoulders for a while there. But that's not really something I should go into right now."

Sharena nodded, quickly changing the subject. "Right, speaking of Ylisse, isn't the Spring Festival coming up soon? Who's going to be dressing up this year?"

"The Spring Festival?" Kiran asked.

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know about that, huh?" Sharena grinned. "There's a Spring Festival held every year around this time. It's pretty fun. People dress up in rabbit themed costumes and there's a lot of egg themed items passed around."

"What do rabbits and eggs have to do with it?" 

Sharena shrugged."I don't know. You'd have to ask Alfonse about it."

Lissa giggled. "You really have to see it for yourself. In fact, I definitely encourage you to go this year. My brother's going to be dressing up for it this time."

Sharena turned to her, eyes sparkling. "Wow, really?"

This got a laugh. Lissa was clearly enjoying herself. "Yep. Lucina too. I think two of those royals from Nohr will also be there." Lissa grinned Mischievously, "Boy, I can't wait to the looks on everyone's faces when they see how ridiculous Chrom looks in that get up. This is going to be fun."

Sharena giggled helplessly as a still lost summoner looked on. "Wow, I definitely have to talk Alfonse into dressing up for it one day too." 

"You totally should. He really looks like he could stand to let himself have fun every once in a while."

"Um…" Kiran wasn't entirely sure he understood what was funny about Prince Chrom and Lord Alfonse being placed in apparently embarrassing situations. But then, he didn't think his sister had ever been put in anything resembling an undignified position at any point in the time he knew her.

"Oh, right. Sorry Kiran." Sharena chuckled, "Didn't mean to make you feel left out. Say, you said you had an older sister. What is she like?"

"Ah…" Kiran thought about that for a moment. "Older Sister is the main general of father's armies and the greatest warrior in my world. She's always very regal and composed. I really admire her."

"She sounds amazing!" Sharena exclaimed, eyes shining, "I wish I could meet her."

"Yeah, me too!" Lissa chimed in. "She sounds a lot cooler than my brother."

"Prince Chrom is a great hero too, isn't he?" Kiran asked, confused.

Lissa shrugged. "Yeah sure, but it's a younger sibling's job to take the wind out of their older sibling's sails every now and then, you know?"

"Really?" The summoner tilted his head and continued to stare.

"Yep. Isn't that right, Sharena?"

"Of course!" Sharena laughed. "I like to give Alfonse a hard time too, sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate him. He's just way too stiff. It's hard not to want to needle him a bit."

"I see…" Kiran had never really thought about that. He'd always been too in awe of his sister to ever tease her about anything. He couldn't even imagine doing such a thing. But then, were they really all that close? She visited him more often than father, but he still didn't see her as often as Sharena and Lissa saw their older brothers. He wondered if she'd noticed he was gone yet…

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Sharena asked. "Do you miss her?"

Kiran almost jumped, startled out of his thoughts. "Uh, maybe a little? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Aw, there's no need to apologize." Sharena waved him off. "It's okay if you're homesick. Hey, if your sister is a great hero from your world, maybe you could summon her here!"

This suggestion surprised the summoner, "Do you really think so?"

"Who knows? Anything is possible. So don't worry. I'm sure you'll see her again sooner or later."

Kiran smiled. "Thank you Princess Sharena."

"I told you to call me Sharena. And it's no trouble. It's what friends do."

"Right."

Kiran still wasn't too keen on going home just yet. He hoped Sharena was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I made any mistakes. As I said, I didn't really edit this one as much. I'll probably write about the first Spring Banner event next.


End file.
